The present invention relates to an electrical terminal engaged in a terminal receiving chamber of a connector housing and used for connection of an electrical circuit.
Recently, in connection with complication and high densification of the electrical circuit, there has been desired a miniaturization and multipolarization of a connector. From this point of view, there has been proposed an arrangement for miniaturizing the connector housing, as follows. In the arrangement, an engagement piece such as a lance or an arm is provided on the terminal to be engaged in the terminal receiving chamber of the connector housing, so that the engagement piece is engaged with an engagement part provided in the terminal receiving chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,636 discloses the above-mentioned terminal. The terminal has raised pieces formed on sidewalls thereof. In using, the terminal having a wire connected thereto is inserted into a connector housing so that the raised pieces are engaged with engagement projections formed in a terminal receiving chamber.
With the arrangement mentioned above, however, the raised pieces are apt to be deformed by an external force during manufacturing a wire harness or transporting the terminal because of their projecting configuration. Consequently, the raised pieces may be folded or depressed, so that the terminal cannot be engaged in the connector housing and the workability of assembling process would grow worse.